Peer to peer networks come in variety of different forms. Different than computer systems configured in a server-client arrangement, where files are all centrally located, computer systems configured in a peer to peer arrangement have file systems that are distributed. The files contained in these file systems include audio/video files formatted using, for example, the Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) format.